


Trust hyung, okay?

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Mentions of jihoon, Two-Shot, dino needs to rely on his hyungs kind of thing, i just really need sleep but it aint coming so here ya go, mention of jeonghan, mentions of vernon - Freeform, mentions of wonwoo, performance team loving the maknae, sleeping problems, soonyoung pampering dino, this is fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Dino can't sleep but won't tell his hyungs.





	Trust hyung, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a college AU and each unit have their own dorm rooms.

Chan sighed as he turned to his side for the seventh time of the night. If he was not going to fall asleep tonight, might as be productive about it. He slowly got off his bed, careful not to wake Soonyoung up from the other side of the room. Noting that Junhui and Minghao were not present in their beds, he tiptoed his way out of the room.

As he reached outside, he found Minghao haphazardly lying over the sofa, mumbling softly in his sleep. He snorted at the sight and went back inside the bedroom to fetch his hyung a blanket. Tucking Minghao successfully, he made his way to the kitchen to get his usual sport drink.

Soonyoung would be mad if he found out Chan went out of curfew just to practice but he can’t sleep and he wouldn’t be mad if he did not find out, right? He just needs to be back before any of his roommates wake up. Or Junhui coming back. Knowing the oldest hyung, he was staying at a friend’s house to finish yet again another project.

He managed to get to the practice room with no further problems. Three others were occupied, filed with people dancing. He chose the farthest practice room, having the advantage to see if the studio’s lights are on. In most days, Jihoon or Vernon would be found staying in the university’s studio so it was most likely for them to see Chan in the middle of the night. It was not on now, thankfully.

For good measure, Chan pulled down the blinds so no one could see him from the inside but would still know someone was occupying the room.

He pulled out his phone, plugged it to the speakers and hit play.

It was around 4am when Chan realized he extended his stay in the practice room. He fixed his things, took his phone, pulled up the blinds and left the room. Everything in place and was like Chan did not even occupy the room.

He carefully opened the knob to their dorm, hoping none of his roommates were awake. Minghao was still on the sofa, blanket on the floor from moving around. Chan sighed in relief when he saw nothing was out of place. He placed a newly bought sports drink in exchange to the one he had taken earlier in the fridge, showered for a few minutes and went to bed.

Sleep came a little easier this time.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Chan’s midnight adventures did not stop that night.

He tried various methods to fall asleep. Completing his homework in one night, jogging in the nearby park, drinking a liter of milk, watching a movie- nothing worked. He would only fall asleep until the clock hits 4. Since he was not falling asleep, he decided to be productive about. It was no use to waste time so he mostly went to the same practice room to polish his dance routines.

He almost ran into Jihoon once but thankfully Vernon was with him to keep him busy. Chan thanked his stars for Vernon’s obliviousness and Jihoon’s rapt attention to the half-American.

Chan made sure not to disturb his hyungs nor worry them so he wakes up early just like he used to. Sometimes he only had 3 or 4 hours of sleep, he made sure to take coffee to wake himself up or an energy pill to keep his spirits up. It worked nonetheless. None were speaking up about it so Chan figured none of them knew.

Or so he thought.

The written exam period was in a week and everyone was in absolute mayhem in studying. Junhui had been staying at Joshua’s dorm for two days now to learn English and Korean at the same time while Soonyoung was bothering Jihoon and Wonwoo for a group study at the library. Minghao decided to do his review at their dorm, his notes (mostly still in Mandarin) were stock piled at his study desk. Chan was supposed to be studying too but his midnight studying had been helpful so he doesn’t need to cram as much as he thought he would need.

Since staying up late was not an issue around this time, Chan was not wary of the guys knowing his sleeping problem. He made sure to keep his silent company beside Minghao (as the other mumble profanities in his mother tongue) as he think.

He does not know what the cause of this sudden wreck of his sleep schedule. Sure, there had been emotional spurts of missing home, he’d cry but he’ll get over it with a little dancing. His stress was probably high from adjusting in college but that was fine, he knew he’ll get over it. Chan knew that once he gets over the stress, he’ll sleep better. (He chose to ignore that he has been in college for nine months now and his sleeping problem occurred in the seventh)

He shook his head to forget the thought and stood up, getting ready for another round in the practice room.

“Where are you going?” MInghao asked, his complete attention on Chan.

He shrugged “Library, maybe I’ll find better review materials there.”

Lies but Minghao doesn’t need to worry about him. He has a quiz tomorrow first thing in the morning.

“Okay.” The Chinese man nodded, turning back to his notes “Junhui hyung left some snacks for us, get some before you leave.”

“Thanks,” he placed his book inside his bag.

“Come back early, it gets cold here.”

Chan raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, noting it as one of those mistakes Minghao usually made in Korean since he only came a year ago. He left the room with wishes of MInghao to pass and headed straight to the kitchen.

On the table was a pot of ramyun, two packs of fried doughnuts and two cartons of strawberry milk, the kind he like. There was a note on the milk carton saying “To Hao, fighting! To Chan, I heard from Jeonghan hyung getting full makes it easier. I hope this helps. Love, Junhui, the most handsome friend you’ll ever have.” He snorted at it, stuffed the doughnuts and milk inside his bag and left the dorm.

The dancer didn’t thought much of it, mind set on polishing his routine in the recent assignment. He reached the practice rooms, dropped his bag, plugged his phones and started dancing.

Dancing had always been his way to escape reality. Just like how he keeps dancing to keep his mind of the fact that his sleeping schedule was not normal anymore. That he should at least inform someone about it. His same age friends were panicking about the upcoming tests and his hyungs were already busy enough. It was fine, he had dancing. He’s sure he’ll get over it. In time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot. I'll probably upload the next one tomorrow.   
> Obviously i need sleep. Jk  
> Thank you for taking your time reading this!


End file.
